


Need To Feel You

by WrittenFire



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23937727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: Steve stumbles upon Danny singing in the kitchen. Sex follows. That's it, that's the plot.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114





	Need To Feel You

**Author's Note:**

> So it was my birthday yesterday, and I decided to gift myself some fic. Apparently, this is the one that wanted to be written. The song used in the title and the fic is [Control by Puddle of Mudd](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=baiGoQ5FTTQ), the acoustic version.

It was the soft notes that caught his attention first. Not only of the song, but of Danny's voice. The Jersey native didn't often sing aloud like this, uninhibited, free to be real knowing no one was listening. It makes every moment Steve can catch him at it all the sweeter. 

But the softness, that's what snagged him first. It wasn't until he'd made it to the kitchen archway that he truly noticed the words; when he finally did it was as if his brain just—stopped.  _ Did he just hear what he thought he did? _ It wasn't a song Steve would have thought Danny would like. 

"I need to feel you, you need to feel me. I can't control you, you're not the one for me no." Danny sang, setting the last dish in the dishwasher. His hips swayed enticingly as he reached under the sink for a cleaning pod, setting it in the dishwasher and pressing start. "I can't control you, you can't control me. I need to feel you, so why's there even you and me?" 

Danny wiped the counter down and turned around; Steve snapped his eyes up from where he had been staring at Danny's ass to meet his eyes. He watched as Danny stalked his way around the island, movement sensuous and lighting a fire in his blood. Danny stopped just in front of him, hands resting gently just above his waistband, nails raking down and dipping into his pants. He leaned in, standing up on tiptoe so he could sing directly into his ear, voice dropping down to that husky tenor that drove Steve crazy. "I love the way you look at me, I love the way you smack my ass. I love the dirty things you do—I have control of you."

Steve growled and swooped down for a biting kiss, hands reaching around to grab a handful each of Danny's ass. Danny moaned against his lips, mouth falling open and the kiss turning downright filthy. Steve pressed forward, slowly backing them up until Danny's back bumped the island. He hooked his hands under Danny's thighs and lifted, setting him down on the counter; while Danny worked on opening his pants Steve tugged the blonde's boxers down and off, throwing them to the side uncaring of where they landed. 

Breaking the kiss he nibbled his way down Danny's throat, scraping his teeth against the hollow of his throat where the blonde was most sensitive. As he worried a bruise into the skin there he reached around to feel Danny's hole, moaning low and loud when he encountered no resistance, finger sinking in easily. Danny was still open and loose from their earlier activities, so prep was minimal—and with how hungry they were for each other, that was a good thing. 

Steve pulled back, kicking his pants off while Danny wet his hand, tongue lathing at his digits always a delicious sight to see. He wrapped his hand around Steve, pumped his erection to spread the saliva and make things easier on them both. Between one breath and the next Steve was inside him, surrounded by Danny's warmth, strong hands gripping tightly to the thighs that embraced him. 

His entire focus was on Danny before him; the man had his head thrown back in ecstasy, mouth open and emitting soft moans and pants. One hand wrapped around his own erection, pumping furiously in time with Steve's thrusts, the other gripping the counter tightly. Watching Danny reach his orgasm wrenched Steve's out of him, curses falling from his lips; he thrust until he was spent, tipping into Danny while he focused on catching his breath. 

Danny wrapped his arms around him, playing with the short strands of hair at the nape of Steve's neck. "Well, I guess we can add that to the list of songs we can't ever listen to around other people." He finally said, grin bright and mischievous as Steve burst into laughter. 

"Yeah, I guess we can." Steve agreed. He slid out of Danny and stepped back, giving the blond space to hop off the counter and grab his boxers, using them to clean himself up. "Save that one just for me." 

Danny grinned lasciviously at Steve over his shoulder. "Sir, yes sir." And though Steve knew it would take time for them to be ready to go again, he still chased Danny down and tackled the laughing blond to the couch, fully planning on chasing that wicked tongue with his own. And maybe later, he'll see how Danny really felt about a smack to the ass. 

He couldn't wait to find out. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I have quite a few fics in the works and planned for these two, here is the [list!](https://girlonastring.tumblr.com/post/616713623084138496/list-of-future-h50-fic) Please, feel free to chat about any of them with me! I'd love to hear what you're most looking forward to :)


End file.
